warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
All A Bir-r-r-d
All A Bir-r-r-d! is a Warner Bros. Looney Tunes cartoon featuring Tweety, Sylvester and an unnamed bulldog, who would later became known as Hector the Bulldog. Produced in 1949 and first presented in 1950, it was written by Tedd Pierce and directed by Isadore "Friz" Freleng, with most voice characterizations courtesy of Mel Blanc (Bea Benaderet does a brief voice-over of Tweety's owner). Title The title is an adaptation of the familiar train conductor's call, "All aboard!" Plot In the opening scene, a train pulls into the station in a town called Gower Gulch, where Tweety's owner says goodbye to him and entrusts him to the care of a conductor (whose face is never seen) in the baggage car. After the train pulls out of the station, Tweety sings his signature song: :I'm a tweet wittle bird in a diwded tage, :Tweety's my name, but I don't know my age. :I don't have to wowwy and dat is dat, :I'm tafe in here fwom dat ol' puddytat. Tweety then notices Sylvester in the cage next to his and gives his catchline, "I tawt I taw a puddytat!" He looks again to make sure: "I did! I did! I did taw a puddytat!" Sylvester then opens the small door of his cage and extends his paw to tap on the door of Tweety's cage. Tweety answers, and as Sylvester tries to grab him, the vigilant conductor swats his paw with a cane. The conductor hangs Tweety's cage on a hook in the ceiling to keep him safe and sound and warns Sylvester to behave. As soon as the conductor leaves the car, Sylvester proceeds to stack various articles of baggage to reach Tweety's cage. When Sylvester tries to grab Tweety again, Tweety finds the emergency cord and pulls it, causing the train to screech to an instant halt and sending Sylvester sailing through the air across several cars and into the engine's furnace. Sylvester quickly leaps out and runs back to the baggage car, and as he angrily stalks Tweety, Tweety pulls the cord again, restarting the train and sending Sylvester through the air into a garbage can lid that Tweety has found. Sylvester then starts chasing Tweety, but the conductor interrupts the chase and orders Sylvester back into his cage. In the next scene, Sylvester is in his cage next to a bulldog, who starts growling at him. Annoyed, Sylvester shouts "Aaaaaaah, shaddup!" and whacks the bulldog with an umbrella, but Hector keeps growling. At that moment, the train is approaching an incline and as it ascends, Sylvester slides into the bulldog, who punches him and sends him into the wall. Sylvester slides back down as the train continues to climb, and the bulldog punches him again. As Sylvester starts sliding down yet again, the train starts moving down the incline, sending Sylvester sliding back to the wall and making him think he is safe, until he sees the bulldog sliding down toward him with fist extended to punch him again, prompting Tweety to say, "Poor puddytat!" Sylvester makes another attempt at stacking the baggage to reach Tweety. Tweety reaches for the emergency cord again, only to see that it has been cut and that Sylvester is holding it. But Tweety pulls it anyway, and again sends Sylvester flying. Sylvester comes back and snatches Tweety, but when he hears the conductor's footsteps, he stuffs Tweety into a mailbag and leaves it on a hook alongside the track. Sylvester smiles sheepishly as the conductor walks by, then dashes to the caboose to grab the mailbag. He reaches inside and instead of Tweety finds the bulldog, who immediately chases him away. As Tweety is swinging inside his cage, Sylvester saws a hole in the roof and again finds the bulldog, instead of Tweety, who starts pursuing Sylvester atop the train. Sylvester momentarily eludes the bulldog by ducking into a space between two cars, then both start running in the opposite direction. As Sylvester prepares to knock the bulldog out with a club, the train heads into a tunnel, slamming Sylvester in the face into the bridge above it. The train finally returns to Gower Gulch station, where Sylvester, disguised as Tweety's "mommy", gets out of a taxi and rushes to the baggage car to claim him. The conductor hands him the cage, which is covered, and Sylvester hurries back to the taxi with the cage. As the taxi drives away, Sylvester uncovers the cage, it was revealed that the bulldog is inside the cage instead of Tweety! The taxi pauses at a mile marker post, and the bulldog rips it out and pummels Sylvester with it as the taxi speeds along the road. As Tweety (everyone forgot it) is observing this from the caboose, he sadly says, "Uh-oh, da puddytat's dot anudda pwaymate! It's donna be awfwy wonesome fwom here to Pasadena." Gallery Musical Cues The instrumental theme used to underscore the motion of the train is "On the 5:15". Availability * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Three * VHS - Sylvester and Tweety: The Best Yeows of Our Lives * Laserdisc - Sylvester and Tweety's Bad Ol' Putty Tat Blues * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show - Volume 6 * VHS - Sylvester (1990) (Italy) Notes This cartoon was Tweety's first appearance in the Looney Tunes series, after 8 years of being exclusive to the Merrie Melodies series. Censorship *The version of this cartoon that aired on ABC as part of the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show cut the part where Sylvester is thrown through the coaches of the train, but lands into the engine's furnace, and jumps out with his tail on fire starting in 1994 up until the show's end in 2000.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-a.aspx References External links * Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Tweety Bird shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Hector the Bulldog shorts Category:Hector the Bulldog Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester and Hector shorts Category:1950 films Category:1950 shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Shorts Category:1950 Category:1950s shorts Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:1949 Category:1950s Category:1950s films Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animation by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling